


The Reproductive Habits Of Ovius Sanguis: A Case Study

by Lovecraftian_Skeleton



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Because nothing is sexier than science, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Corruption, Infection, Medical Kink, Mind Control, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Kink, Tentacle Sex, dubcon, now that's a LIST, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftian_Skeleton/pseuds/Lovecraftian_Skeleton
Summary: A scientific analysis of the unique method by which the Crimson Egg infects and "possesses" sentient beings. Through tentacle sex.
Kudos: 51





	The Reproductive Habits Of Ovius Sanguis: A Case Study

The Crimson is a very unique lifeform, to say the least. Its center is an egg, or at least an egg-like structure. Despite this, vines and leaves grow from it, even sprouting large flowers in areas where it's grown thick. It spreads via seeds, but also uses fungal spores. It is a mishmash of clades that are not related to one another beyond a common eukaryotic ancestor. It doesn't make any kind of sense taxonomically. It should not exist at all, much less be able to spread so rapidly, and yet it does.

And it is infectious.

The spores of the Crimson are the vector by which initial infection takes place. They are released from the lifeform's flowers. Bigger flowers release more spores, and thus the biggest flower - which the Egg itself resides inside - is the biggest source. Spores travel on wind currents and travel an average radius of ten meters from the source before landing on the ground and risking invalidation, but they can travel shorter or father depending on the weather and wind conditions.

The spores are inhaled into the lungs. Overexposure can lead to coughing and shortness of breath, as in all large inhaled particulates. While that is a threat, the reason that hazmat suits are required near any source of spores is due to its effects on the brain.

It is unknown how exactly the fungus-like vectors start to affect the brain. No autopsies have yet been performed to see exactly what happens inside the skull when the disease begins to take root, either. However, a sense of sluggishness has been observed, with additional symptoms appearing as the infection develops.

Those afflicted will begin to act as though intoxicated, slurring words and losing bodily coordination. As time passes and exposure to the spores continues, they will begin to hear a voice. Descriptions of the voice vary, but they maintain that is is a distorted whisper. All examined infected claim the voice to be that of the Crimson, but whether or not this is the case instead of it being an infection-caused hallucination is unknown.

The second stage of infection is reached when infected individuals begin to be able to understand this 'voice'. This is when they no longer act nearly as sluggish, as they will begin to listen to what they describe as the Crimson and follow its orders. These orders seem to unanimously be to help the infection spread by any means necessary, up to and including forcing others to be exposed to infectious spores and killing those who pose a threat to the Crimson. 

Second-stage infected can be identified at a glance due to how their eyes turn a bloody shade of red. Close examination finds that this seems to be caused by burst and inflamed blood vessels along the surface of the eyes. The infected's pupils are also constantly dilated, similar to the effects of certain drugs, which is a likely cause for the eye irritation and reddening. This does not seem to significantly alter their vision - why not is unknown.

The third stage requires contact with the artery-like 'blood vines', and many of them. No specific number has been found, but the vines must be connected to at least one large flower, and there must be many separate vines.

This stage only occurs when the infected is devoted.

This must be the case, as the infected individual can only begin this stage by listening to every order given by the 'Crimson's voice' through its infection and having already 'proven' their 'loyalty' to it. What exactly this means is unknown, but likely includes violent acts towards former allies.

The process begins when the afflicted is commanded to remove all clothing while next to a suitable source. Once this action is completed, the nearby vines will begin to move and raise themselves from the ground. This behavior in the Crimson is not seen at any other time and was not previously known to be possible. More research will be necessary to find out how the vines are able to move under their own power, and why they do not do this, even when being attacked.

If the infected individual does not move away, the vines will begin to wrap around their body, often targeting the wrists and ankles first before moving onto the neck, torso, and legs until the afflicted is secured enough that they could not escape even if they wanted to. 

At this point, a thinner than average vine hereby referred to as a 'gag vine' emerges from the center of the flower and attempts to enter the victim's mouth. Upon doing so, it forces its way into the throat, going as far as possible without cutting off air entirely.

It then begins to release an unidentified liquid that, due to the depth of the vine, is immediately swallowed. This liquid causes multiple effects at a rapid pace, including a heightened adrenaline reaction and a large release of certain hormones that cause arousal. 

Following a pause to allow the liquid's effects to be fully realized, additional vines will begin to stimulate the infected's genitals, able to enter the anus without problem due to the vines' natural lubricant and the effects of the gag vine's secretions. This stimulation will continue for minutes, though no orgasm will be reached, to the pleasure and frustration of the restrained being.

At an undetermined point, most of the vines will remove themselves from the victim's genitals, being replaced with a single, thick tentacle that also emerges from the flower's center, referred to as the 'ovipositor'. 

Slowly, the ovipositor will enter the loosened anus. Once it has reached a certain depth inside the infected's body, it will stop. It takes nearly a full minute for the first seed to be laid, after which point more will continue to be added, each one pushed deeper into the victim by the movement of the ovipositor. 

Anywhere from five to twenty seeds will be put into the infected's body before the ovipositor is removed, at which point the remaining vines will allow the victim to achieve an unusually strong orgasm before removing themselves and returning to their former positions. 

The now stage three infected, referred to as an 'incubator', is taken to a secure place by other infected and cared for until they are capable of functioning on their own. After a period of three weeks to two months, the seeds inside the incubator are ready to be planted. 

This starts the process of 'laying', during which the seeds secrete a similar liquid to that of the gag vine that causes extreme arousal and assists in lubricating the seeds as the incubator lays them, often accompanied by other infected as well. Orgies in which one or more of the infected participants is laying are common, and supposedly assist in the undertaking.

During the first 'laying' process, one of these seeds will remain inside the incubator, taking root in their body and beginning to grow smaller vines and flowers along the muscles and bones. No set pattern has been discovered, as stage three infection is a slow process, but observed alterations include thorns sprouting from skin, vines emerging from the throat into the mouth, and in one instance, a small, infectious flower sprouting from an already-empty eye socket. It is unknown but likely that greater alterations can occur as the implanted seed continues to grow, possibly even causing an as of yet theoretical Stage Four infection.

Almost immediately after laying, infected will be impregnated again. Each incubation period acclimates the body better to the seeds, allowing the Crimson to lay an increasing amount. The currently known maximum is thirty seeds, though more is likely possible.

Viable seeds will be planted by the infected, each one sprouting into multiple vines and eventually a flower. Thus the infection is propagated and the Crimson spreads, in a cycle that appears to have occurred in the past and will continue into the future. A cycle that is beautiful.

Perhaps we should not fight the Egg. It sounds so nice... So kind...

And it says it can give me anything I want.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @sandbugbone if you want to discuss the biological impossibilities of the Crimson and/or how sexy tentacles are. Which is extremely.


End file.
